


Dark Shadow

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KuroMahi, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Supportive Lily, sakumahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Kuro sees Mahiru and Sakuya kissing.Lily was shocked, it was incredibly rare and he could count with his fingers all the times where Sleepy Ash had spoken that much. It only made his heart hurt for his brother more, it spoke volumes of how much pain he was in.





	Dark Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I was Your Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/308610) by pocket-luv101. 



> Unbeta, I am really sorry for the mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> And for Kuro's probably too OCC behaviour.

“What’s wrong?” He had not noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks until Lily asked.

And he didn’t know how to tell him so he just nodded trusting that Lily would follow his eyes. The gasp Lily left out meant he saw and no words were needed from him.

“Probably they are just talking about why Sakuya left him out of nowhere suddenly?”

“Look again.” Lily’s nails sunk on his arm’s skin and Kuro didn’t bother to tell him to pull back, the pain was a reminder that this was reality and that he had to accept it.

“Mahiru has tears while they kiss how dramatic,” Kuro said and it was not the kiss what made the knife rip dipper through his chest, but those tears. Mahiru would never feel with him that much, miss him that much, love him that much.

They were supposed to have been helping in the kitchen, after all it had been  _ Mahiru _ who offered them both to help Lily with the party not him. So when Mahiru had gone missing for more than twenty minutes Kuro had made the mistake to look for him.

A stig in his chest followed by a bolt of electricity making his body freeze were the reactions he got when his eyes laid on the pair, first because they were discussing, and then because they were kissing. 

Kuro was not a fool he had always known that Mahiru had that “true love lost” sickness, sometimes he wondered why he made this to himself, the answer of course was that in truth he was a fool.

Kuro and Lily walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Lily didn’t know what to do, Kuro was not someone to show his feeling let alone talk about them, he didn’t know if his comfort would help or make it worst.

“I’m sorry, I know you were already working on the menu for the wedding.” Kuro said, and he sounded so utterly miserable that Lily risked a hug. “I have no problem with it, but don’t you think you’re rushing conclusions, they were lovers once and things didn’t end well between them, maybe it was a goodbye moment, he is Mahiru’s past but you are the present, you two are engaged. I’m sure Mahiru loves you. He wouldn’t have accepted otherwise.”

“You don’t understand,” Kuro’s stare got astray and Lily gave him a moment. “It won’t change and it won’t matter. Mahiru has that thing… he is his love and it has never really become his past. There were moments in which he would say things like “Sakuya would…” I never called him out in the comparing comments, I would changed the conversation. Maybe it was because deep down I knew that if I did and it turned into a fight I would see, I didn’t want to hear it. A part of me always felt that if I didn’t hear it I could avoid seeing how much he still felt for Sakuya.” Kuro finished looking lost and angry. Lily was shocked, it was incredibly rare and he could count with his fingers all the times where Sleepy Ash had spoken that much. It only made his heart hurt for his brother more, it spoke volumes of how much pain he was in. 

Not that it was a surprise, all the servamps and their eves had seen how in love the Servamp of Sloth was with Mahiru, it had never happened before. Sleepy Ash had showed feelings for his other masters, yes, but he never had acted on them; what he had done with Mahiru, not only the engagement but the fact alone that he had started a relationship with him had been a deep shock for all the brothers and their sister.

“Even if it was a goodbye kiss, I saw how much he misses Sakuya. And I have been avoiding for so long to question myself if I’m really okay with being just the nail to cover where the other stood. It’s just…” Lily gave him time and while Kuro looked at the ground he wondered if he should or not warn him that Mahiru was listening, somehow Lily decided that maybe it was for the best not to. “It hurts more each time, it’s like waking up suddenly in the middle of  daydream...those moments when I remember...it’s just like a bothersome stig in my chest that freezes me in the middle of the day with cold water reminding me that it doesn’t matter how much I do, how I change, how much I love him. Sakuya’s shadow is always there, just pointing out that deep down if it could be, if it was possible, he rather Sakuya was wherever  _ I _ was standing at the moment.”

“Mahiru loves you.” Lily said, looking Mahiru in the eyes as he stood in the dark in the little space of the door ajar.

“Yeah,” Kuro chuckled, followed by a pitiful hiccup. “But, at the end of the day...what does that matter?”

“It matters.” Mahiru said stepping inside. Kuro rose his sight to him and gave him a small smile, which made Mahiru stop walking towards him, not believing what he was seeing. 

“Did he leave?” The  _ and you finally remembered me  _ was clear enough by the smile alone.

“Yes, I told him to.” Mahiru answered.

“You shouldn’t have.”

Before a more dangerous argument broke off, Lily told Mahiru to please leave him to talk with his brother, it took some convincing but eventually Mahiru understood that everything was too raw for him to go and try to apologize while Kuro’s wound was fresh and wouldn’t see reason.

“Brother...”

“It is just there in the back of my mind. I thought that I could...change it, that with time… but, well, you saw too.”

“Then what? You can break the engagement but Mahiru is still your Eve, you can’t just disappear.”

“What a pain,” Kuro looked at the empty space where Mahiru had been, “I can’t deal with it.” he had never meant those words as much as he did now. “The war is over, and Sakuya can take care of him from Tsubaki anyway.”

“You can’t mean that you would…”

“Bastar-chan’s brother knows how to break the contract, “ Kuro left out a heavy sigh, “it is for the best, Mahiru can go back with Sakuya now that he’s back and I can go back to be a lazy cat in some far away alley...everyone will be happy.” 

Lily freaked out, Sleepy Ash would not only leave, he would disappear in such a way that nobody would know about him again until Mahiru’s lifespan has long ended.

Lily tried to talk him out of it, but the most he got after many minutes was an  _ I’ll think about it in the way home-to Mahiru’s house.  _

After Sleepy Ash left Lily searched for Mahiru for while and found him up the rooftop with none other than Sakuya. 

Lily had never been one to seek or enjoy violence but he could barely hold himself from wishing  _ sweet dreams _ to Sakuya.

“I thought you told him to leave.” Lily said, making Mahiru yelp in surprise.

“We were only talking.” Mahiru answered, Lily didn’t pay any attention to Sakuya and walked to the edge of the rooftop followed by Mahiru.

“I’ll make Kuro understand,” Mahiru was cut by Lily pointing down the street, down in the dark pavement Kuro was taking a bus to Mahiru’s. Of course, even from that far Mahiru could see his misery.

“I advise you to think very well what you truly feel, don’t get near him until you are truly sure of it.” Mahiru had never heard Lily be so cold and threatening.

“I am sure!” Mahiru said loudly.

“He is thinking of breaking your contract.” Lily stared waiting for his reaction which was turning and running off.

Sakuya looked him go, but there was curiosity in his eyes not just pain.

“If he breaks his contract…” Sakuya was cut by Lily’s summoned large scythe.

 

By the time Mahiru arrived home, Kuro was nowhere to be seen, however his bell rested along with a note in the breakfast table.

 

_ This is all you’ll need, talk with Jeje’s eve, he knows how to break it.  _

_ Have a good life Mahi. _

 

Two weeks passed by with Mahiru searching everywhere, each dark alley he passed by rose and broke his hopes. He didn’t ask help from any of the other Servamps, he had to find Kuro himself. But as the days weared off his hope wavered. 

Three weeks later Mahiru found himself walking towards Mikuni’s shop, tears rolling down his cheeks at the thought that maybe that small obscure miserable figure at the bus stop was going to be the last image of Kuro he would have.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one for Sakumahi, but after reading this amazing work, a song fic of “When I was Your Man” my writer block left off. 
> 
> And so here we are.   
> I might have projected a bit. Anyway I love angst so hope you like it too.


End file.
